Cat Capsule
Cat Capsule '''(or '''Gacha (ガチャ) in the Japanese Version) is an area where the player can spend Cat Tickets, Rare Cat Tickets, and Cat Food to obtain Cat Units and Ability Orbs. The rewards earned are then either immediately used, immediately exchanged for XP/NP, or are saved in the Cat Storage to be used later. Normal Cat Capsule Each day, the player gets 1 Cat Ticket. These tickets can be used at any time to roll the Normal Cat Capsule. After rolling the Normal Cat Capsule, the player will get an upgrade (either any of the Normal Cats or a blue orb with a symbol depicting which base upgrade it will affect). Receiving a cat unit will allow the player to upgrade the collected Normal Cat's level by one. Unlike the normal unit level, the Tickets will add a level that can surpass 20. This leads to units such as the Mohawk Cat and the Eraser Cat having massive potential power. Receiving a blue orb will allow the player to increase the base upgrade of the symbol on the orb by one. These upgrades are the only way for the Normal Cats to pass the level cap of 20, but the base upgrades cannot exceed the total level of 30 and the maximum level cap for Normal Cats is fixed by the player's user rank. Cat Tickets can also be obtained through Timed-score stages or by chance when completing a Cat Ticket Stage. Sometimes, Cat Tickets can be obtained as Stamp Rewards during special events. The player can exchange both orbs and cat units for XP. Base orbs can be exchanged for 5000 XP, while Normal Cats can be exchanged for 1 NP or different amounts of XP depending on the unit traded. (For example, a Cat can be exchanged for 10000 XP, while a Titan Cat can be exchanged for 25000 XP.) In both instances, it is considered far better to use the cat unit and the orbs to power up the player. 25k experience is pitiful in the long run, while the player could greatly improve the power of some useful units. If any base ability has already reached maximum, a total level of (20+10)=30, the player can then exchange each excess blue orb for a count of one towards the total number of five blue orb required to obtain one Rare Cat Ticket. Sometimes, there are Item Capsules which act as replacements for the basic cat capsule. Item Capsules can contain various items & XP, but not cat units. For info on all of the different types of Item Capsules, see here. Rare Cat Capsule Regular Gacha From time to time, the player can get a Rare Cat Ticket (or Gold Ticket in the Japanese version), by purchasing it with Cat Food, trading 5 blue orbs or as Stamp Rewards. These tickets can be used at any time to roll the Rare Cat Capsule. After rolling the Rare Cat Capsule, the player will get a Gacha Cat (Rare, Super Rare, Uber Rare or Legend Rare Cats). Most of the time, the rarity of the Cat fix their interval of cost (Uber Rare Cats' cost is usually over 3000¢, for example) and their power (you expect an Uber Rare Cat to be more essential than a Rare Cat). Thus, Uber Rare Cats and Legend Rare Cats are more desirable, but are usually not a replacement for more common units. Note: Saving Rare Cat Tickets does NOT provide an option for 11-capsule draws. The Uber Rare Cats and Legend Rare Cats that one can get are fixed on a schedule. Usually, the pool of Uber/Legend Rare Cats changes every two days. Before playing the Rare Cat Capsule, the player can see the actual pool. From time to time, additional Super Rare Cats are added. If the player gets a Gacha Cat they already have, they can use it as an upgrade for the same cat. This is the only way to pass the maximum level cap of 30 (along with using Catseyes). Almost as much as with Normal Cats, using the extra copies of cats is a far better option than exchanging them for experience. Exceptions are Freshman Cat Jobs, Rich Cat III and Gold Cat due to their notable experience value when exchanged for XP and their overall uselessness. However, the first time the player gets these cats they should be used as each is included in a Cat Combo. Collaboration Cats During some Collaboration Events, the player is given the option to roll another pool, filled with new Cats inspired by the collaboration. This pool may have only Collaboration Cats or possibly a combination of Collaboration Cats and regular gacha cats. The Collaboration Gacha was introduced during the Monster Hunter Collaboration Event in the Japanese Version, and the Survive! Mola Mola! Collaboration Events in the English Version. Limited Gacha This gacha follows the same rules as a Collaboration Gacha. This pool contains regular Uber Rare Cats with a new skin, a new ability and sometimes new stats. Examples are the Holiday events. Cost of the Rare Cat Capsule Note: You can only purchase instant draws. Thus, you cannot purchase a discounted 11-capsule draw then save it for another pool... If you already have Rare Cat Tickets, you have to use them before purchasing single draws. ::1 Draw *Normal: 150 Cat Food *First Time Offer: 30 Cat Food *Discounted Offer: 120 Cat Food ::11 Draws *Normal: 1500 Cat Food *First Time Offer: 750 Cat Food *Discounted Offer: 1200 Cat Food During every gacha event except Uberfest and Epicfest, a Guaranteed Uber Rare Cat campaign may be held, in which a Uber Rare Cat is guaranteed when doing an 11-capsule draw. The guaranteed Uber will always replace the 11th unit. During the Red Busters, Air Busters and Metal Busters events, the 11-capsule draw option is replaced by a Step Up option with three steps. * Step 1: 300 Cat Food for 3 draws. * Step 2: 750 Cat Food for 5 draws, plus a 1 million XP bonus. * Step 3: 1050 Cat Food for 7 draws, plus a 1 million XP bonus. In addition, the 7th unit is guaranteed to be an Uber Rare Cat. After purchasing a Step 3 spin, or after 30 minutes have passed after purchasing a Step 1 spin, the current Step will revert to 1. Platinum Capsule The Platinum Capsule is an uncommon type of Cat Capsule that only appears for a short period of time. It requires Platinum Tickets to spin, which can be obtained with real money or as special rewards. This capsule will always drop Uber Rare Cats. After each draw, the player will be rewarded with 100 Cat Food and 100,000 XP. Only one may be purchased per appearance, though there is no limit to how many a player can hold. Event Capsule The Event Capsule was first introduced during the New Year's event from 1st January 2016 to 9th January 2016. Throughout this event, the player can obtain Lucky Tickets each time they use a Rare Cat Ticket, from completing Special Stages or by being granted free Lucky Tickets by PONOS. These tickets can be used at any time during the event to roll the Event Capsule. After rolling the Event Cat Capsule, the player will get an item (including Treasure Radars), some XP, or tiny versions of the Normal Cats, called Li'l Cats. Rewards GatyaitemD 00 f.png|Speed-Up GatyaitemD 04 f.png|Cat Job GatyaitemD 02 f.png|Rich Cat GatyaitemD 01 f.png|Treasure Radar GatyaitemD 03 f.png|Cat CPU GatyaitemD 05 f.png|Sniper the Cat GatyaitemD 10 f.png|XP +5000 GatyaitemD 11 f.png|XP +10 000 GatyaitemD 12 f.png|XP +30 000 GatyaitemD 13 f.png|XP +50 000 GatyaitemD 14 f.png|XP +100 000 GatyaitemD 15 f.png|XP +200 000 GatyaitemD 16 f.png|XP +500 000 GatyaitemD 17 f.png|XP +1 000 000 GatyaitemD 18 f.png|XP +2 000 000 Lucky Capsule G The Lucky Capsule G was first introduced in the 7.1 Update. When this Capsule is available, the player can trade in Lucky Tickets G obtained from monthly events like Forbidden Bride Pt II at any time during the event for these Capsules, which give the player Catamins and XP. The Lucky Capsule G and Lucky Ticket G stages always appear during the latter half of each month. Rewards GatyaitemD 55 f.png|Catamin A GatyaitemD 56 f.png|Catamin B GatyaitemD 57 f.png|Catamin C GatyaitemD 14 f.png|XP +100 000 GatyaitemD 16 f.png|XP +500 000 GatyaitemD 17 f.png|XP +1 000 000 Exchange for XP/NP Notes *If you have more than 99 Tickets saved up in any capsule, the ticket number displayed above the capsule says 99+. However, it still counts the other tickets and displays your actual number when you're in the capsule draw menu. *To unlock the Cat Capsule option, you must first clear the Japan stage in Empire of Cats Chapter 1. *To unlock the Exchange for NP option, you must first clear Into the Future. Related Articles *Legend Rare Cats: For a full list of Legend Rare Cats and Rare Cat Capsule Events containing them. *Category:Uber Rare Cats: For a full list of Uber Rare Cats and Rare Cat Capsule Events. *Category:Super Rare Cats: For a full list of Super Rare Cats. Also includes cats not found through gacha. *Category:Rare Cats: For a list of Rare cats. Also includes cats not found through gacha. Category:Game Features